Widemouth jars have commonly been used heretofore but the closure has usually been made of metal and provided with a screw thread. Being made of metal, such a cover must be lined with a material which will protect the metal against attack by the material packaged in the jar. Of necessity, this makes the closure relatively expensive and its placement and attachment to the jar provides special problems.